Immortal memories
by xLykosx
Summary: FarfNagi XD


Autor: Naomi

Fanfiction: Weiß Kreuz

Titel: Immortal memories

Warnings: YAOI!, DEATH, **Farf x Nagi **

Disclaimer: So, das hier ist nun meine zweite FarfxNagi Story und es werden weitere folgen. Glaubt ja nicht, ich würde in ferner Zeit damit aufhören, Fics über dieses süße Couple zu verfassen. evillaugh

MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!! XD

So, und ich muss auch hier wieder klarstellen: die Charaktere gehören - leider - nicht mir, sondern sind Eigentum von Koyasu&Co. und Project Weiß. Ich borge sie mir in meinen Fanfics, um Fans von den Couples KenxOmi und FarfxNagi eine Freude zu machen. -

Diese Dark-Fic widme ich meinem lieben Nagilein (Dark) zuwink Hab dich lieb und hoffe, dass dir die FF gefällt.

Ich rate aus gesundheitlichen Gründen davon ab, diese FF zu lesen, wenn man sehr depressiv ist!

So genug gelabert, enjoy! .v

Ein Wort vorab:

Nagi ist zu dieser Zeit bereits 17 Jahre alt...

An einem sonnigen Frühlingstag stand der 17-jährige Junge vor einem Grab.

Er hatte einen großen Lilienstrauß in den Händen.

Der Wind umwehte leicht seine Wangen. Die Vögel zwitscherten wunderschöne Melodien.

Doch Nagi realisierte das alles nicht.

Er war in seinen Gedanken weit, weit fort...

'Erinnerungen sind es, die mir geblieben sind.

Doch diese Erinnerungen haben sich wie Feuer in mein Gedächtnis gebrannt.

Und nie wird sie mir jemand nehmen können.

Weil ich sie festhalten werde bis zu meinem Tod.

Weil sie die schönste Zeit meines Lebens beinhalten.

Ein Stück Paradies, das mir niemand nehmen kann.

Ein Paradies, das ich mit dir erleben durfte.

Obwohl es nicht viel Zeit war, die wir hatten. Nur ein Jahr.

Ein Jahr, in dem du mir gezeigt hast wie es ist zu lieben.

Ein Jahr, in dem ich _leben_ durfte.

Ich kann mich noch genau an den Tag erinnern, an dem wir uns das erste Mal trafen.

Ich schaute mich in dem großen Gebäude um, um mich damit vertraut zu machen.

Dann begegnete ich dir.

Du standest einfach nur da und hast mich angeschaut. Dein Blick war leer und doch konnte ich Einsamkeit in deinen Augen sehen. Und Verbitterung. Verbitterung gegen die Menschen und die Welt.

Alle behaupteten, du seiest verrückt. Ein Psychopath, der keine Gefühle hätte. Eine grausame, selbstzerstörerische Kreatur, von der ich mich fernhalten müsste.

Sie sagten, du würdest jeden angreifen, der dir zu nahe käme. Und dass du unberechenbar seiest.

Aber diese Menschen kannten dich auch nicht. Sie hätten es besser wissen müssen.

Menschen urteilen oft vorschnell. Und das taten sie bei dir, ohne dir jemals eine Chance zu geben, dich zu beweisen.

Denn du warst nur nach außen hin so. Weil du nicht verletzt werden wolltest.

Genau wie ich. Wir beide hatten viel gemeinsam.

Denn auch ich wurde schon sehr verletzt und habe Angst davor, dass dies noch einmal geschieht.

Und auch ich wurde, genau wie du, ohne Eltern groß. Wir beide hatten damals noch nie Liebe erfahren.

Und vielleicht sind es gerade diese Gemeinsamkeiten, die uns beide zusammengeschweißt haben,

und die uns klargemacht haben: 'Du bist nicht alleine. Jemand leidet mit dir.'

Wir haben uns langsam, scheu näher kennengelernt. Heute wünsche ich mir, es wäre schneller gegangen.

Dann hätten wir mehr Zeit miteinander verbringen können.

Doch die Vergangenheit kann man nicht ändern.

Und ich weiß, dass ich dich erst wieder sehen werde, wenn meine Zeit hier abgelaufen ist.

Deshalb denke ich jeden Tag an dich. Damit mir dieses Leben hier nicht so schwer fällt.

Ich frage mich oft, was du wohl noch alles tun würdest, wenn du noch lebtest.

Würdest du immer noch jede freie Minute mit mir verbringen?

Würdest du mich immer noch so lieben wie du es damals tatest?

Dann denke ich an das, was du damals gesagt hast:

„Du bist der einzigste Mensch auf der Welt, der mir etwas bedeutet, Nagi. Es wird für mich nie jemand anderen geben. Weil ich nie aufhören werde, dich zu lieben..."

Du und ich, wir beide waren in diesem Jahr wohl die glücklichsten Menschen auf Erden.

Es begann in der Nacht, in der du mir das Leben gerettet hast.

Und in der du mir deine Liebe gestanden hast.

Die Nacht als wir uns das erste Mal liebten...

Von diesem Zeitpunkt an hatte ich vor nichts mehr Angst.

Weil ich dich hatte. Und du mich immer beschützt hast.

Jeder Auftrag, jedes Übel, was wir taten, war nichtig für uns.

Liebe macht stark. Sie hat mir Kraft gegeben, all das Böse, das ich verübe, hinter mir zu lassen.

Sie hat mich dank dir zu einem besseren Menschen gemacht.

Auch wenn du jetzt nicht hier bist und es erleben kannst.

Es war eine regnerische Nacht, in der der Tod dich mir entriss.

Doch selbst in deinen letzten Minuten hast du nur an mich gedacht.

„Ich liebe dich." Das waren deine letzten Worte, bevor du in meinen Armen an den Folgen deiner

Schusswunde verstarbst.

Eines ist für mich klar:

Für mich wird es niemals jemand anderen geben. Ich gehöre zu dir.

Du bist die einzigste Person in meinem Leben, die mir etwas bedeutet.

Ich sehne mich so sehr nach dir. Ich vermisse dich über alles, Farfarello.

Und ich würde alles geben, um dich wiedersehen zu dürfen.

Aber unsere gemeinsame Zeit hier ist vorbei.

Und es gibt keinen Weg, sie wieder herbeizuholen.

Was bleibt, sind die Erinnerungen an dich.

Und ein Teil von dir lebt immer noch. In mir.

Und ich werde ihn behüten, bis wir uns wiedersehen,... Farfarello... '

Behutsam legte der junge Psychokinet den Lilienstrauß vor das Grab.

Dann strichen seine Finger zärtlich entlang der Kanji auf dem Grabstein, die den Namen FARFARELLO

symbolisierten.

„Mach's gut, Farf." Ein leichtes, wehmütiges Lächeln zauberte sich auf seine Lippen.

Dann drehte er sich langsam um und verließ den großen Friedhof...

Eine Woche später war folgende Nachricht in der Zeitung zu lesen:

'Gestern Nacht ereignete sich in der Fujitsu-Straße eine Messerstecherei, bei der ein unbekannter,

etwa 16-17jähriger Jugendlicher tödlich verletzt wurde. Die Hintergründe der Tat sind noch unbekannt.

Auch von den Tätern fehlt bisher jede Spur, doch nach Vermutungen der Polizei handelt es sich bei dem Opfer um jemanden, der in kriminelle Machenschaften verwickelt war...'

The End


End file.
